Creditos Extras
by 39medalla
Summary: Otro fanfic futa de mi pareja favorita XD.


_**Créditos Extras.**_

Joy: Sabes Bayonetta, es mejor que aprietes el cinturón y empieces a estudiar o la Sra. Jeanne te va a reprobar.

Bayonetta, sin embargo, no puso mente a la buena intención de su amiga.

Bayonetta: Relájate, yo tengo todo esto bajo control. Sé exactamente qué hacer para obtener una calificación aprobatoria en su clase.

Joy: Si no es estudiando entonces, ¿Cómo?

Bayonetta: Fácil, hace unas semanas, me colé en su salón de clases durante el almuerzo para ver si podía encontrar la hoja de respuestas para la próxima prueba. No pude encontrarla, pero en su computadora, me encontré con un montón de fotos. Fotos de mujeres desnudas! señora Jeanne es una lesbo totales!

Joy: No me gusta hacia dónde va esto...

Bayonetta: Me he dado cuenta de que ella me mira cuando cree que no la veo. Hoy voy a ir a su casa después de la escuela y seducirla, y luego chantajearla para que me aprueba su clase."

Joy: Sólo déjame fuera de esto.

Sin en conocimiento de los adolescentes, la Sra. Jeanne estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y había oído cada palabra de la conversación.

Jeanne: Oh, señorita Bayonetta, si usted supiera lo que le espera...

La Sra. Jeanne ronroneó en voz baja para sí misma.

=====================================

Después de que la escuela avía terminado por el día de hoy, Bayonetta endureció sus nervios y llamó a la puerta de la casa de la señora Jeanne. "Vamos a chantajear a esa perra lesbiana", pensó.

Jeanne: Oh, hola Bayonetta, (Dijo Jeanne al abrir la puerta, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar sorprendida.) ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Bayonetta: He venido a hablar de mis calificaciones.

Jeanne: Sí, sus calificaciones. Será mejor que empieza a estudiar, Srta. Bayonetta, debido a que el panorama actual no es bueno, ¿Necesitas clases?

Bayonetta: No, pero la necesito a... usted. (Dijo Bayonetta seductoramente).

La Sra. Jeanne ya se estaba entusiasmada con lo que iba a acontecer, pero se hizo la tonto.

Jeanne: ¿Qué me necesitas, Srta. Bayonetta?

Bayonetta: He estado observando la forma en que me mira a veces en clase, y bueno, me siento de la misma manera también.

Bayonetta entre en el apartamento mientras Jeanne cerró la puerta.

Jeanne: ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Bayonetta: Bueno, ¿Qué tal si empezamos con esto? (Dijo Bayonetta seductoramente, tirando de su camisa para mostrar sus senos).

"¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera lleva un sujetador!" La Sra. Jeanne pensó mientras se recostó a la mesa. "¡No puedo soportarlo más!"

Jeanne: Muy impresionante, Srta. Bayonetta, (contestó la Sra. Jeanne). Pero creo que usted encontrará que soy un poco diferente a las lesbianas normales.

La mirada de asombro en el rostro de Bayonetta fue rápidamente reemplazado por el miedo como la Sra. Jeanne se bajó la falda para revelar una gruesa polla dura como una roca, más grande que cualquiera que allá visto.

Bayonetta: Yo... creo que mejor me voy.

Dijo Bayonetta dándose rápidamente la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Jeanne: ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La Sra. Jeanne ronroneó, agarrando a Bayonetta por la cintura para que no pudiera huir, sintiendo su dura polla frotarse contra su espalda.

Jeanne: Tú lo has provocado y ahora no va a asumir la responsabilidad, Tu profesora tiene una enorme y palpitante erección, y te vas a escapar. Supongo que tengo que enseñarte una lección ahora mismo.

Bayonetta: M- Ms. Jeanne...

Bayonetta farfulló, su mente le gritaba liberarse, pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo, las bragas húmedas ante la sensación de calor, del duro roce del miembro contra su espalda.

Jeanne: Bayonetta, Bayonetta, Bayonetta.

Arrulló Jeanne a su estudiante, sus manos moviéndose en su cuerpo curvilíneo antes de que finalmente se detuvo en los pechos redondos de Bayonetta.

Jeanne: Ustedes los jóvenes tienen mucho que aprender sobre el mundo real.

Bayonetta no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios mientras la Sra. Jeanne jugaba con sus tetas, su polla dejando un baboso rastro de líquido pre seminal, como ella se froto de arriba y abajo de su espalda.

Jeanne: Realmente estás disfrutando esto, ¿no es así?

La Sra. Jeanne preguntó un mientras que su mano bajo lentamente pantalones, su polla rezuma con más líquido pre seminal mientras sus dedos se puso en contacto con su humedad pegajosa.

Jeanne: ¿Te gusta sentir el calor de mi polla tocando tu espalda?

Ms Jeanne preguntó mientras sacaba la mano de los pantalones de Bayonetta, saboreando sus dedos mojados.

Jeanne: ¡Vaya, qué puta eres, Srta. Bayonetta! ¡Mmm, y tus jugos son tan sabrosos jugos!

Bayonetta: P- por favor, déjame ir, (Bayonetta protestó débilmente, con las piernas temblando) No... Le diré a nadie, yo lo p... prometo.

Jeanne: No, Srta. Bayonetta.

Dijo Jeanne, girándola manteniendo un férreo control sobre ella.

Jeanne: Hay que darle una lección. ¡Una adolescente caliente como usted no puede ir por ahí, excitando a su maestra, y no hacer nada al respecto! ¡Usted tiene que asumir la responsabilidad!

Bayonetta: O- bien...

Bayonetta murmuró, negándose a admitir para sí misma lo excitada que estaba en ese momento. Siguiendo la mirada hacia abajo de la Sra. Jeanne, Bayonetta tuvo una buena mirada del pene de su maestra. Era por lo menos un par de pulgadas más grande que cualquier otro que hubiera visto, aproximadament centímetros, tal vez incluso un poco más. Bayonetta sabía que mientras la polla de la Sra. Jeanne estuviera en su memoria, nunca podría volver a llamar a cualquier otra cosa con el mismo nombre de nuevo. ¿Fue la Sra. Jeanne incluso una señora? Tenía la voz de una mujer, y unas tetas perfectas, y todas las otras características femeninas, pero sin lugar a dudas una polla enorme, dura y grande de hombre.

"Tal vez no es raro para mí estar tan encendida si ella es realmente un hombre. Quiero decir, ciertamente no soy lesbiana" pensó Bayonetta.

Jeanne: ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando... (La Sra. Jeanne dijo con impaciencia).

Puso esos pensamientos a un lado, mientras Bayonetta se ponía lentamente de rodillas, con la cara a pocos centímetros de la polla Sra. Jeanne. Bayonetta podía ver las venas abultadas y una gota de líquido pre seminal en la cabeza,

Jeanne: No la vas a chupar.

Dijo Jeanne, impacientándose. Su polla palpitaba furiosamente frente a Bayonetta, pidiendo la liberación.

Bayonetta puso su boca sobre la punta de la polla de la Sra. Jeanne y una mano a tal modo de masajear su polla también, poco a poco comenzó a colocar en su boca. Bayonetta había chupado pollas antes, pero ninguno tan larga o gruesa como la Sra. Jeanne. Sorprendentemente, el pene de la Sra. Jeanne sabía bastante bien para Bayonetta, casi un sabor dignamente femenino.

Jeanne: ¿Te importaría tocar mi coño también? (La Sra. Jeanne se limitó a preguntar).

¡Bayonetta no lo podía creer! ¡Su maestro tenía todas las partes femeninas, y un coño! ¿Qué es ella? ¿Un hombre? ¿Una mujer? ¿AMBOS?

Jeanne: ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, deje de estar mirándome y chupa mi polla ya! (La Sra. Jeanne gritó).

Saliendo de su tren de pensamiento , Bayonetta continuó la mamada que ya había empezado, trabajando más rápido la polla caliente de la señora Jeanne en su boca, con dos dedos en el coño de su maestra, al mismo tiempo, con los jugos de ella fluyendo hacia fuera y hacia abajo de la mano de Bayonetta .

Jeanne: Mmph, tienes un poco de experiencia, Srta. Bayonetta.

Ms. Jeanne gimió en a presión del líquido pre seminal que sale de su pene abundantemente obligando a Bayonetta a tragarse todo lo que podía lo más rápido posible.

Bayonetta fue tomando cada vez más de la polla de la Sra. Jeanne en su boca hasta que sus labios se encontraron con la entrepierna de la Sra. Jeanne. Los ojos de Bayonetta se abrieron en este logro. ¡Ella nunca había sido capaz de tomar más de 5 centímetros de polla en su boca en un momento antes, y el pene de la Sra. Jeanne era por lo menos 3 pulgadas más largo que eso!.

El pene de ningún hombre la había encendido tanto como el de la Sra. Jeanne.

Jeanne: Oh, mierda, sí, (La Sra. Jeanne gimió, su pene firmemente arraigada en la boca de su estudiante). ¡Sigue chupando... no te olvides de mí coño!

Bayonetta continuó chupando la polla de la Sra. Jeanne, mientras que hábilmente deslizaba tres dedos dentro y fuera de la vagina de su maestra, provocando profundos, gemidos femeninos.

Jeanne: Mírate, chupando la enorme polla de tu profesora. Dios mío, esto es tan jodidamente caliente.

Bayonetta gimió siguió chupando la polla de la Sra. Jeanne, su lengua envolviéndose alrededor del, eje caliente de su polla. Podía sentir el orgasmo de su maestro muy cerca, el coña de Jeanne comenzó a apretar alrededor de los dedos invasores de Bayonetta, mientras sintió su polla contraerse.

Jeanne: Vete a la mierda, aquí viene...

La Sra. Jeanne gimió, poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Bayonetta.

Bayonetta: ¡Mmph!

Bayonetta escupió la polla de la Sra. Jeanne, sólo milisegundos antes de que la Sra. Jeanne golpeara toda su polla en la boca y la garganta de Bayonetta, sosteniendo firmemente la cabeza del adolescente a su cuerpo.

Jeanne: ¡Me corro!

La Sra. Jeanne gritó mientras su polla estallo en la garganta de la pobre Bayonetta, casi ahogando la pelinegra.

Bayonetta: "¡Se corre en mi garganta!"

Bayonetta gritó en su mente como ella también se vino, gimiendo duro a un con la polla de la señorita Jeanne en su garganta, mientras que sus jugos le empapaban su ropa interior, goteando en el suelo. La mente de Bayonetta se quedó en blanco.

Jeanne: Oh sí, (Sra. Jeanne suspiró mientras su erección se marchitó, y su polla detuvo el torrente de esperma caliente). Yo necesitaba eso.

Jeanne extrajo su polla de la boca de Bayonetta y cuando la estudiante se sentó en el suelo en estado de shock, con los pantalones totalmente empapados por el intenso orgasmo que acababa de experimentar.

Jeanne: Muy bien, Srta. Bayonetta... Bayonetta. (Interrumpió su trance). Creo que ha aprendido la lección.

Bayonetta: Te- Te prometo que no le diré a nadie... lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Jeanne: Sé que no lo harás, ya que tu intención original era chantajearme.

Bayonetta se tensó al escuchar esas palabras.

Bayonetta: ¿¡usted sabía?! (Preguntó ella con incredulidad).

Jeanne: Te escuché a ti y a tu amiga hablando, sobre el tema.

Sra. Jeanne respondí manteniendo la postura de manera casual, metiendo su polla ahora suave de nuevo en su falda.

Jeanne: Ibas a seducirme y luego a chantajearme para que te dé una buena calificación.

Bayonetta: ¡Todavía puedo chantajearla, cuando el director se entera de su pequeño secreto, y el hecho de que ha obligado a un estudiante a darle una chupada, por supuesto que la despide!

Sonriendo, la Sra. Jeanne se sentó.

Jeanne: Está bien, entonces, pez gordo, dígale al director lo que pasó aquí. Director, ¡Mi maestra tiene un pene y una vagina! Se lo chupe cuando fui a su casa a chantajearla. Despídala de una vez! Nadie te va a creer, Bayonetta. Pero, no creo que le digas a nadie de todos modos.

Bayonetta: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Preguntó Bayonetta, sabiendo muy bien cuál era la respuesta.

Jeanne: ¿Quieres más? (Dijo Jeanne, entrecerrando los ojos). ¿Quieres más de mi polla gorda?

Bayonetta: ¡E-eso no es verdad!

Bayonetta dijo, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos mientras ella se mentía a sí misma.

Bayonetta: ¡Eres... un monstruo!

Jeanne: ¿Cómo me has llamado?

La Sra. Jeanne dijo rápidamente levantándose de su silla, levantando una tienda de campaña, en medio de sus piernas.

Bayonetta: N - no.

Dijo Bayonetta, retrocediendo, sus bragas inundándose una vez más mientras contemplaba a su maestra quitarse la falda para revelar su grueso pene, palpitando con la pura lujuria.

Bayonetta se avía acorralado con la pequeña mesa de star de la sala, cayendo encima de ella. La Sra. Jeanne agarró las piernas de Bayonetta y las separo ampliamente, dejando al descubierto su entrepierna empapada.

Jeanne: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Tú me llamas un monstruo, pero estás empapado!

La Sra. Jeanne burló cruelmente.

Descomprimiendo la falda de Bayonetta. Rasgando su ropa interior, y miró con nostalgia el goteo del coño mojado de su adolescente estudiante.

Bayonetta: ¡No! ¡No me violes!

Bayonetta gritó, pero fue en vano. La Sra. Jeanne ya estaba alineando la cabeza de su polla con los labios vaginales de Bayonetta.

Jeanne: ¡Tu boca dice que no, pero tu coño dice que sí!

La Sra. Jeanne declaró embistiendo su enorme polla en el coño de Bayonetta, haciendo que el adolescente gritara brevemente antes de que la mano de la Sra. Jeanne la detuviera.

Jeanne: Vamos, vamos (La Sra. Jeanne dijo mientras se adentraba en las profundidades apretadas de Bayonetta.) Usted no quiere que nadie llame a la policía y descubre lo que sucede.

Bayonetta estaba llena de placer, cuando la polla enorme de la Sra. Jeanne la penetró hasta profundidades que no sabía que existían.

Jeanne: Ustedes los jóvenes son todos iguales. No tienen respeto por la autoridad. Voy a darte una buena lección de respeto.

Con eso, la Sra. Jeanne comenzó a empujar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bayonetta comenzó a correrse y correrse duro. Cada compresión por la polla monstruosa de la Sra. Jeanne trajo una nueva ola de intenso placer al coño de Bayonetta, los orgasmos electrizantes rodando todo su cuerpo.

Jeanne: Ohhh, mierda, tu coño me a preta muy fuerte.

La Sra. Jeanne gimió, cerrando de golpe su polla gorda dentro y fuera del estrecho y chorreando coño de su alumna.

Bayonetta: ¡Mmph! ¡MMMPPHHH!

Bayonetta gritó en la mano de la Sra. Jeanne mientras seguía corriéndose, la polla de su maestra golpeando sin descanso el cuello del útero.

Jeanne: Joder... (Se quejó la señora Jeanne). ¡Yo voy a eyacular pronto!

Bayonetta: ¿Mmmpphhh?

Bayonetta gritó, sus ojos abiertos como platos con la perspectiva de la Sra. Jeanne correrse dentro de ella. Ella casi se había ahogado en esa enorme carga de esperma que Jeanne había disparado en su garganta, ¿cómo iba a manejar la misma carga caliente en su coño?

Jeanne: ¡Joder, aquí viene! ¡MECORRO!

La Sra. Jeanne gritó en el momento en que su polla libero toda su cargar en el coño de Bayonetta, directamente en el vientre de Bayonetta. Disparo tras disparo de esperma caliente golpeó el vientre de Bayonetta. Esta nueva experiencia fue alucinante, como ella sucumbió al placer. Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos, la Sra. Jeanne sacó su polla.

Bayonetta: Tanto sem...

Bayonetta susurró, en estado de shock a lo que acababa de suceder a su coño.

Jeanne: Es por eso que no me meto con los fanáticos (dijo Jeanne, maravillándose de su obra). Ahora, sobre tu calificación...

=====================================

Joy: Tengo tanto miedo de preguntar, pero ¿cómo te fue?

Joy le preguntó Bayonetta al día siguiente entre clases.

Bayonetta: Oh, uhh Yo, uhh, me acobardé. El chantaje no es lo mío, ¿sabes?

Joy: ¿Por lo tanto, estudiar conmigo esta noche?

Bayonetta: No, gracias. La Sra. Jeanne me ayudara después de clases.

Joy: ¿Y cómo llamo esas reuniones después de clase?

Bayonetta: Créditos extras.


End file.
